duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Timeline/Duel Masters (DMRP Block)
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Duel Masters. The events on this page take place during DMRP-01 to DMRP-04, and also correspond to events from Duel Masters 2017. Prologue After the fallout caused by Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon and Final Dogiragolden's final war, the Revolutionaries won. However, doing so has caused Dormageddon X to self destruct and wipe out all life on this planet. 100 thousand years later, new lifeforms had came to replace the fallen Dragons and they constructed a completely different world. The world is connected by a pillar with Light, Water and Nature in the top of the pillar and Fire in the most bottom of it. Darkness was excluded from the pillar and covers the rest of the world. DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!! Light Civilization The Light civilization lives in the topmost floor of the world pillar, and the most populous race is the Metallica which are stones with the magic of the sky city. There are divided by 3 ranks, Stones, Silvermen which controlled stones and Golems which were summoned by Silvermen. It is said a one eyed king sits on top of the sky city of light. This Light civilization has been a representative of beauty and kindness and claims to defend other civilizations against Darkness. When rallying for war they shot the arrows of light, but strangely, it was not aimed at Darkness, but the Fire which it is supposed to protect. Darkness Civilization Darkness is the only civilization that is not connected by a world pillar and spreads its influence into the rest of the world. It is bathed in a dark sun that weakens the person just with slight exposure to it. From it are the shadows who are born by the sun, known as the Shadow Men, who dominate the civilization. The sun of darkness is nothing more than harm even in the civilization, but it's also the only light source of it. It is possible to benefit from it however, as it creates the "forest of killer weapons" which had weapons that are used by the Shadowmen to create devils. There were also a group of doctors that were approved by the shadowmen to create Devils, and all 3 of them, the shadowmen, the doctors and the devils were called the Mafi Gang. The Devils who looked good were given a fine number, and while the Devils were instructed to destroy all other civilizations, they were not fighting with their all. The front-line of Light Crista, First Squad has sensed the pollution caused by Darkness and pursued the Darkness frontlines Bagin 16, First Squad. Additionally, nobody knew where the weapons used to create Devils came from. Finally, nobody knows what the Shadowmen are thinking, and while the Devils are created to destroy other civilizations, that might not be what they truly think. However when they destroy the other civilizations they will have to destroy the bottom-most fire civilization, so it might not be their true purpose. Fire Civilization The Fire Civilization lives in the bottom of the world pillar and is an industrial war society like in the ancient times. From there are Beat Jockeys who consisted of Ape Men that formed teams, Mice who supported them and powerful Tanks. The Fire civilization's machinery are hamster powered, and this includes tanks. The Darkness civilization has been beginning to erode the world and Fire has begin to see the effects due to Explosive Maunaloa who lived in the civilization's edge. Hearing this the Beat Jockey head Dope Double Boarder has went out to find the reason. Additionally, the fire civilization had began to see strange creatures such as Baron Gelacho and Pali Nights appearing in the world, so they sent ChuChuris, First Squad to investigate. After investigating Dope has spread the message to everyone in the fire Civilization and they held an emergency meeting, in which the Ape Men formed a group called "B.A.D.". Water Civilization The Water civilization is ruled by the mermen kings such as Sharkuga, King of the Sea and lives in the surroundings of the world pillar, and thus had lost all connection with the outside world. Therefore, they had became into a pacifist civilization. Due to lack of contact with other civilizations, the Water civilization had too much time and researched magic and created cities on top of massive whales. In order to enter the areas, the resident mermen had used their shell familiars to blow flutes. Each civilization had also got the power to use 2 forms, known as Neo Evolution. The Light civilization's Stones, the Darkness civilization's doctors and the fire civilization's tanks were affected by this power, and so did the Water civilization. However this pacifist civilization was mysteriously arming itself. Not even the sage Octopa, Sublime Knowledge knows why, and only the ruling class of the civilization, the Mermen Kings knew the reason. An ancient race that only existed 50000 years known as Fish has been encountered in the water civilization, and the corpse of Cyber A Irons has been encountered there. Nature Civilization Due to not entering conflict with fellow civilizations, the Nature civilization obtained fields that produce massive vegetables. While the Vegetables are delicious, these vegetables can be used as weapons. Therefore, there were Vegetable Weapons of the civilization. When the missiles from the vegetable weapons target a wild animal, the Wild animal becomes part plant, but the form of the wild animal will be stuck and never change. Additionally 100 thousand years later most Snow Faeries had disappeared from the planet. However in replacement Insect warriors known as Gransects nurture nature in place of Faeries. As the Nature civilization did not went into conflict to other civilizations, many wonder why they even needed to arm themselves in the first place. The reason is known by nobody but a part of the Gransect army. Finally, many Gransects had disappeared for no reason. Therefore, the Gransects had been extremely alert recently. Other Details One day, mysterious creatures had appeared in the world, and they are Colorless like the Zeniths. These beings are known as Jokers and claim to have the ability to create Masters. Nobody knows anything else about them, but the Beat Jockeys had encountered them personally. Each of these civilizations in this world had one strongest warrior that can be called the "Duel Master". Nobody knows if the master belongs to these Jokers, or is it something else. There were also travelers that can go from 2 different worlds. From this many creatures had wished to enter the other world, and beings such as Mukade, Asura had entered the world before. The world is actually the human world in the duel masters anime, marking the first time that the events of the background story are directly connected with the events in the anime. Finally there were also Dragon Guilds who worn the armors of fallen dragons. They wished for the power of Dragons and worn their fossils, and all civilizations had their own Dragon Guilds including the Darkness civilization. In fact Dragon fossils were used to create Devils in the darkness civilization. It is unknown the fossils that Dragon Guilds use are actually dragons. However, they are a symbol of power for those who worship them. DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! Light Civilization All other civilization follow the Light Civilization. It mercilessly smites those who dare oppose it. For example, the attack of the one eyed king...Ov Sidia. Ov Sidia has sat itself in the depths of the light labyrinth, and it now has appeared physically. With the dripping liquid it produces, it creates multiple lifeforms, And those who see it perceive it as Godly...Or Ungodly. Inside the pillar of the world, there are different structures, like the Steam-Powered Machinery of Fire, the Beautiful Seas of the Water Civilization, and the Labyrinth of the Light Civilization. And this Labyrinth of the Light Civilization is a proof of its power, and the namesake for its Labyrinth Strategies. And Ov Sidia who appeared from the bottom, is a further reinforcement of this power. In order to punish the defying Fire Civilization, the Light Civilization has gathered multiple strange stones in the practice battlefield Rookshop Chessize. It also sent many Fire Civilization members in a labyrinth. At this moment it also fights the Darkness Civilization endlessly. For some reason it also fights the Fire Civilization, which gives a doubt on Ov Sidia's commands. Fire Civilization During this time, the Fire Civilization became friends with the Jokers. However at the same time, it also received merciless attacks by the Light Civilization. In the past its leader, Bad Brand Limited, fought Ov Sidia and lost to its immense power. However while the defeat is a fact, Bad Brand Limited's abilities are true to its name, limited. It is not a display of its greatest power. However one day, it changed. A Dachicco Churis came in with a human duelist and passed the trial where he rode his board and successfully made his pact. Then he transformed into the Master creature Bad Brand and begins to fight the fire Civilization's true battle! Darkness Civilization The fighting Light and fire civilization is the plan of the Darkness Civilization. The birth of the masters, Ov Sidia and Bad Brand are no more than a plan of them. The humanoid materials used by the shadow people. From it, there were numerous materials that were not darkness creatures. And due to this its population has increased and thus it increased its territory. The territory for the forest of weapons has increased and it is material for more misfortune demons. There is no problem in this. And the light civilization doesn't know about the reasons why the Darkness Civilization mass produces misfortune demons to attack it despite being fearful around them. The darkness civilization used weapons from the dark sun and it produced multiple misfortune demons from it. Its merciless invasion might not be its true purpose. However despite grasping almost everything, they do not know about Light's mysterious Plan DG. The Plan DG and the more terrifying plan of Light. It's only a matter of time for the division of darkness. Water Civilization The fight between the light and fire masters and the attacking darkness has resulted in the civilization using an orb to move its location. This is not Sharkuga's plan, but it is of someone else. The reason that the water civilization lives in the surrounding seas of the pillar, is because the surrounding areas are prone to be flooded by a massive flood known as the "divine punishment". And due to this they no longer go near the pillar and they began to teach the shell beasts how to excavate ruins. However, the shell beasts do not know the reason why the divine punishment happened in the first place. The excavation of the undersea ruins has activated, and living creatures had been excavated in the ruins. Under it, there are numerous magic-filled treasures. And the lower hierarchy of the mermen kings believe it's for their wealth. Also, the strange plan to live at the 6th new city has caused them to move up to the 6th new city next month. "There are no problems, it is actually safe." And most of the lower citizens, are completely not aware of it. Nature Civilization The nature civilization has produced huge amounts of vegetable weapons, and began to hit multiple animals with those weapons, causing the animal weapons to increase in number. Also the vegetable and animal weapons recently are majorly uncontrollable. However due to this, the nature civilization began to improve then so they can be controllable. There is also a massive coocoon that is quickly increasing in size. Nobody knows what's inside it, and fewer can stop its growth. Vegetables are supposed to be eaten. The Gransect army creates delicious vegetables. However, recently, carnivorous vegetables had appeared. Aside of vast fields, the nature civilization also has villages. In order to excavate these lands, Living statues had been created. The fingers of these statues excavate lands and create villages. However, nobody knows why these statues are made in the first place And while now the civilization spends a huge amount of time doing nothing, in a moment of danger 4 kings gather in. When the huge coocoon ends its pupation, the 4 kings may gather. Other Details Each civilization has a Master, which is the top of that civilization. It is possible to make a pact with the master by going to the outside world. However...not everyone can do it. Also the ability to change 2 forms, NEO. This ability has caused massive changes. For example, a doctor that is prone to creating bad and easily destroyed misfortune demons, got the power of Neeo and his misfortune demons became difficult to destroy. The effect of it is totally unknown. The Dragon Guild who has worn the fossils of dragons, and few had encountered unprecedented movements of these fossils. And finally the mysterious Plan DG of Light. The moving plan of Water, the unpredictable Darkness Civilization, the Fire Civilization's revenge match against light. And the massive cocoon of nature. And the Jokers between them. The world we know is about to change... DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! Light Civilization Ov Sidia has unleashed a huge ray against the Fire civilization and gave it massive damage. However, this was also the godly light that was shown to the Fire civilization. While the attacks against the fire civilization ended, they were attacked by the Darkness Civilization who came to attack knowing the Plan DG that appears inside the sky fortress. The attack was so powerful that one silvermen said a huge, black cloud suddenly covered the civilization. The darkness civilization gave all its might with its single numbered demons and the light civilization was running out of troops, and at the same time due to the Fire Civilization and Jokers teaming up with each other, events that are beyond the prediction of Light continue. The world pillar is made of a material that is harder than Light's diamond, and cannot be melted by Fire's lava. It is a huge display of the might of the civilizations. In the middle of the sky fortress, and inside the crystal protected center. In there a queen of light has been creating Plan DG and it is now in the second stages. What are they doing is so far unknown, but it was defintely made by man. Darkness Civilization A Jababa Hat who ventured into the human world has been destroyed by a Human boy. However it was not only Jababa Hat, many Duel Warriors who entered the human world had been killed in True Duels. Seeing this, the shadowmen had forbid the civilization from entering the human world and sent out huge amounts of Darkness Creatures to investigate Plan DG. Many were shocked once they see Plan DG, and it was out of the assumptions by the shadowmen and it is not a fairytale. The demons were made out of different items such as beautiful antiques and historical artifacts, but there were also some who destroy instead of speak. A doctor called Rib, Bone Ripping Doctor said that they should make misfortune demon materials for misfortune demons themselves but nobody has ever achieved it. The reason is they are lazy. The world pillar has connected all but the darkness civilization, and in order for darkness to go to other civilizations, it has to go through the pillar. Machiavelli Schwarz sees this and feels slight sadness. The darkness civilization has rulers, but they are not the shadowmen. Instead, they are known as the 7 kings and their name cannot be mistaken for the denizens of the civilization. Because of this, they talk about the kings by the word "That man", because if they dare call it wrong they will receive incredibly dangerous punishment. The known kings are so far called Gelg, Grongo, Gades and Dantal. Latelier Robuchon has made a meal for Dandal who has a sauce called "Dandal sauce". While the sauce was sour, it was delicious and easily increases the flavor of fried food. He also knows that there are people who escaped the civilization, but he simply laughed at it considering that he will get killed if he dared acted rashingly. Fire Civilization The fire civilization has been the place where it rains fire and spouts magma. It is nice to swim in the heated pools, and its citizens eat firey hotdogs when they are hungry. Steampunked buildings burst out sound loudly and rock music is their favorite. It is also the only civilization who welcomes the existence of humans compared to the other civilizations. However, its leader Bad Brand has been ambushed and heavily damaged by a giant light from Ov Sidia. With this, the Fire civilization fell from grace. However in the same time the human boy who is also a duel master and his Jokers came to save him. At first the fire civilization was hostile since they consider the Jokers destroyed their civilization, but it was averted as it was only a misunderstanding, and the human boy repaired Bad Brand's card with bandages and it was the first step to the fire civilization's revival. Fire has now allied with Jokers. Using this friendship, the Jokers can now make Fire Jokers who have the ability Jokers Over Explode and the Joker Master who can use its power is Merabeat the Johnny, who has Master Double Merabeat. He is the lone star gunman who does stuff with high precision and decisiveness. Everyone knows how powerful he is. And finally, the Jokers and the Beat Jockies now team up and decide the fate of the civilization. Water Civilization The wide seas that cover the water civilization are close to bottomless and involve huge, abyssal trenches where no light reaches. Relics existing hundreds of years ago were seen under the trench. For some reason despite water is pacifist, it has armed training for its shell beasts. Many has doubted why would they do this. And now its ruling class had claimed that it is not a war preparation, but a trial for Sharkuga's voyage team. Some people were happy while others were disappointed. However the shell beasts have no idea. Some members of the ruling class were popular among children of the civilization. The most popular now is Sebichen, Crustacean Army who was noted for his stature and cool poses. Now innocent children were digging the sea for gold and silver and they gave it to the shell beasts. However, none of them were the things that the civilization's ruling class wanted. What do they exactly wanted? Recently Sharkuga disappeared and rumors said that he was entering the territory of other civilizations for unknown reasons. This suspicious act means that the ruling class cannot be trusted as they may have other motives. Nature Civilization The cocoon begins to slowly increase in size and the vegetables had increased in activity. In another side, many races were unaffected by the cocoon. A Knight Leader of the Nature civilization has arrived back in 3 months and the knights were very happy. There was also a rumor where the second one is coming to town. Seeing this, Nature has been into a festive frenzy! In order to celebrate, the nature civilization has prepared dances, deserts and war tank duels. However other people were worried about it. Might Antility said The knights had never gathered since the earthquake that destroyed everything thousands of years ago. They had never been so cheerful in front of a disaster... In the night everything has slept. However Yozorafuwafuwadake has saw that the darkness civilization's shadowmen had came to investigate.... Huge events had been encountered in the nature civilization and there were no investigations of the disappearances. Those were simply the victims that were "sucked by the shadow". Other Details The Neo Creatures had been resonating with each other and they had got new powers, which is the Kizuna Plus, which allows them to use the abilities of each other! With the increasingly abundant power of NEO, more and more creatures had been supporting them. Aside of the resonating power of NEO, there were also another thing that was resonating...The fossils of the Dragons. The fossils began to shake and resonate. Nobody knows if it is blessing or terror. The Darkness civilization investigating Plan DG, And the counterattacking Light Civilization. The Nature civilization whose knights gather and gather. The water civilization who were having shady motives. The Fire and Jokers who had teamed up to save the world. And finally the Plan DG in stage 2. THE TIME OF JUDGMENT IS COMING. DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ Light Civilization Prologue The advancement of Plan DG which the Light Civilization has kept secret has entered its final stages. The body of "DG" distorted, eventually turning into a quadruped creature with wings. Just like that of a Dragon... Plan DG... a top secret plan in order to revive the ancient Dragons of old, with the powers of the Outside World. Through this, the creature came to be known as Savark DG. Meanwhile, a new race of creatures appeared amongst the Metallica, the Sabakist. The masked Savark DG's roar echoed throughout the Light Civilization... Darkness Civilization Prologue There was once an imprisoned creature within the Darkness Civilization known as Sasorimukade, Asura. His crime, not known, however the Shadowmen all understood that he was meant to be locked away. However, his seal was broken and he was unleashed upon the world once again. Immediately he went into action, unleashing a deadly virus that was powerful enough to kill someone in very little time. This virus came into contact with a girl from the Outside World. During his rampage, Sasorimukade, Asura comes into contact with Savark DG... Light Civilization With the two doing battle, Sasorimukade, Asura used its dark, evil powers against the creature, however, Savark DG countered it with the power of the Judgment Emblems. In the mist of the battle, Savark DG's mask broke, revealing Condemning Thunder's Judgment to be engraved on it. With this revelation its realized that the "final stage" of Plan DG had an even further stage. Through the power of Condemning Thunder's Judgment, Savark DG revealed its true form. With strength once wielded, glory that lead to victory, and justice that would gather together great evil, Kirazeus Savark, the ultimate dragon, the Master Dragon, the endgame of Plan DG descended. The Dragons have revived, here at this very moment! Kirazeus Savark uses its tremendous powers to completely overwhelm Sasorimukade, Asura with little resistance. Simultaneously, Sasorimukade, Asura's soul was captured by Kirazeus Savark as part of its "judgement"; stealing their powers and making it his own. One Dragon Guild member, who watched from afar, could only tremble at the sight of such power, it being immensely different from the previous incarnation. With their objective completed with the birth of Kirazeus Savark, most of the Metallica made a contract and subjected themselves under the Master Dragon. However, some of the Metallica who stood with the protection of the sun chose not to subject themselves to it. Fire Civilization Meanwhile in the Fire Civilization, the fight between Bad Brand and Ov Sidia raged on, coming closer to its climax. Gathering its strength, Bad Brand unleashed its strength through one final attack: Final Bad Bomber. That single punch tore through Ov Sidia and brought down the king of the Light Civilization. The victory however, was short lived unfortunately. From Ov Sidia's body, DG's powers began to burst through. As such, the king revived as Ov Sidia DG, causing the battle to begin again once more between the two Master Creatures. The Jokers meanwhile, in an attempt to confront the Master Dragon, contemplated a way to fuse three of their champions, Danganoh, Super Special Q, Tenkuuoh, Super Extreme Class and Gekishinoh, Super Z Class into one super being. They succeed, creating a Jokers with strength that rivaled that of Jolly the Johnny: Omegattai Sandaioh Darkness Civilization Sasorimukade, Asura was destroyed by Kirazeus Savark...Alan Clemen, having knowledge on the situation continued to monitor it as per its instructions from its superior, Zer, Absolute King. At one of the Fakepitals, one of the materials escaped captivity. However, it discovered that the Mafi Gang were developing odd weaponry, rather than something like Vegetables, offering little help to the escapee. Soon it was caught by Bibim, Misfortune Demon 04 and it was never heard from again, disappearing into the darkness... Bibim, Misfortune Demon 04, Dawn, Misfortune Demon 71, Bash, Misfortune Demon 34...the horrific secret behind these numbers will soon be revealed. News of an upcoming election for the next Director General begin to circulate. It should prove to be an exciting event, however, some of the Dark Doctors wondered if others were simply running for the namesake. Although this is a Darkness Civilization that doesn't hold an affluent attitude, the might of the Master Dragon proved to be too irresistible for them. As such, the Seven Kings and seven people gathered to hold a meeting to discuss this. "This is the identity of Plan DG... Master Dragon... Such power." Zer, Absolute King had to admit. Gades, Commander King agreed with his colleague. "Indeed it is a power that we have never seen before, but we will be stronger if our Magic Tools are completed..." As the Master Dragon and the Jokers began to begin their fight, ready to unleash their overwhelming might, the mysterious objects known as Magic Tools imbued with powers from the Seven Kings, began to rain down from the sky, throughout the Civilizations. Nature Civilization The chief of the Knights has yet to arrive. Sieg Nachtfalter, second in command, feeling uneasy, thinks that the chief is somewhere eating honey in this time of crisis. Such as his nature to worry, his power is no less than his comrades, with him being the front runner to become the next chief. Reports of those going missing begin to increase within the Nature Civilization. Even the soldier leading the investigation has turned up missing. At this point the situation has escalated to become very problematic. The cocoon in the sky meanwhile continues to grow, at this point becoming just another part of the daily life of the Nature civilians. A Royal Family has passed through the Nature Civilization. Its said that it has a Beautiful Queen as well as a cute princess. A rumor circulated about a "three-star branch" that shines during a starless night in a secret forest. Water Civilization Between the fish and shellfish, those practicing magic attend what's known as a "Hawaiel". Among them, the best one is Intellieiru, Greatest Academy, although only seldom few are able to attend. Aside from magic, the students also learn about other Civilizations as well. When asked as to why this is important, Octopa, Sublime Knowledge emphasized that information like this would be useful anytime, thus attendance was important. The magical energy excavated from the undersea ruins is gathered by creatures like Pernore, Stored Magic. When enough is gathered, a title is given to the tremendous amount of power, however, very little is know as to what it's really used for exactly. Manbobo, Sauntering Priest ponders one day if Gamesh, Longliving Shell is still making Candy, seeing as he hasn't seen him in a long time. Since the World Pillar has been sealed, the departure ceremony for King Shark, Unparalleled Pirate Ship was held. And while the majority celebrated its departure, there were some who wondered why it was leaving now of all times? However before the ceremony began, out of worry, Ligit, Shell Beast delivered medicine for the voyage as a precaution for what may come. With that, the ship departed on its voyage. All the while there were some who were listening in anticipation of the battle between the Masters With is lecture done for the day, Octopa is approached by the great magician Cogiliza. After greeting one another, Cogiliza jumps straight to the point. "What is the status of our true king?" It seems that not only has magical energy been harvested but something possibly even greater. A being that once fought against the Dragons from long ago. The legendary Forbidden power has come into the hands of the Water Civilization through the discovery of Sonic IV One Other Details The power of the Kizuna begins to spread to other creatures now, not just the Neo Creatures. This power continues to grow stronger as time passes. Soon, a powerful Neo Creature gains Kizuna Comp which potentially connects all different types of Kizuna abilities. The Power of Kizuna has transcended and now has the potential to topple the dynamic of the Civlizations! However... still not much is known of the motives of the Neo Creatures. Whenever the day comes when that is revealed, there is no doubt that the power of Kizuna plays a vital role in that. Kirazeus Savark has finally arrived. The terrible power of the DG has even influenced the King of Light, while the Metallica and Sabakist lie, drunk with the power. The Jokers prepare for a battle with fate. The Beat Jockeys fight to bring down the power of DG once and for all. The Mutopians armed with the power of the Forbidden. The Evil hands of the Mafi Gang creeping up to the Gransects who see abnormality as a daily part of life at this point. And the Magic Tools that dropped from the sky... DMRP-04魔 The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~ Category:Timeline